Solar Eclipse
by EmmileneRosalina
Summary: Gaara comes over to Konoha on Kazekage business. Nothing else. Until a certain loudmouth bursts into the office... everybody needs time to cry, so why don't those who deserve to the most? Plot Bunnies/V-Day/3 AM poeticness inside


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto or Gaara. Or the drunk Hokage. Oooor TonTon either. Why would I even WANT TonTon?**

Meow. dreamy sigh I can't find a seme or uke for the pairing of Naruto and Gaara (or vice versa, if you prefer) that makes logical sense. I suppose Gaara is the more broken type of person, but at the same time, he has a sort of control issue. Naruto is cuter and more innocent, but he'd definitely be the more indignant type as well... See my dilemma? Well, Gaara's always cute, so this is really more of a Hurt/Comfort kinda thing than a Romance... yeah.

If you read between the lines, maybe you'll find shounen-ai, I guess...

----------------------------------

_Solar Eclipse_

----------------------------------

_The wind and the rain separated in fright,_

_Left alone where men abided._

_They turned away and blanched at the sight_

_When the moon and the sun collided._

Gaara was only in Konoha for a conference. Really, that was the only reason. Perhaps he also wished to see the face of his sole companion in the world, but he had designated his focus to the task at hand, and now he wanted to go home. The Hokage had been nice enough, albeit somewhat drunk, and he wondered periodically if she realized in her intoxicated state of mind that there was a pig wandering around her office. Wearing pearls. And an ornate vest. He brushed it off; certainly nobody could become _that _intoxicated. Of course, he had been feeling empty before his only friend had burst in, demanding the Hokage that he might see _Gaara_ of all people.

_Both ignored in the powerful fact of the matter,_

_The eclipse would block all they saw._

_Though on opposite ends, there was no need for chatter,_

_Their strong bond was their mutual law._

The bijuu weren't a force to be taken lightly. In fact, they should have been a power to avoid at all costs. This rule didn't even need to be uttered or written down, it was a fact. The Jinchuuriki were another body of beings entirely; but, being vessels for the aforementioned demons, were adequately shunned from society as well. Almost all vessels were young children who grew up against prejudices. Other vessels simply let the words get to them and fell deeper and deeper within the recesses of their minds. These were the most depressed of their kind. They let indifference and hate cloud their minds, making what was left of their human souls inaccessible to people.

_While the sun had shone brightly and rose all who felt_

_Its warm golden rays on their skin;_

_The moon set to rest those who before him had knelt,_

_Yet even apart, they were closely akin._

Gaara didn't care what it looked like to onlookers, some puzzling emotion filled him to the brim when his obnoxious friend dragged him outside, somehow getting a coherent response for all of his intrusive questions. They were sitting outside, and Gaara had noticed quickly that, rather than happy, all of his emotions of fear and betrayal had come rushing to the surface instead. Of course, he'd thought that it would be easy to hide it, but Naruto was simply too imbecilic to simply let sleeping dogs lie. One look and the question was out. "What happened?" That was all it took before the redhead had flung himself into the other's arms, crying silently.

_The sun had been ignored and quickly revered,_

_Once men compared him to the moon._

_But now, even now, the pale orb is feared,_

_By those that like to judge far too soon._

However, they didn't have to consider other Jinchuuriki people either. So was the great loophole of life. Naruto held the smaller, shivering body above him tightly, ignoring the clouds of sand that were circling menacingly. "Gaara..." A darkly outlined eye opened slightly, the teal shining as though something had broken. "...what?" The Uzumaki boy knew that this would be natural for Gaara, hold up your barriers, even when people are trying to help you. Once you start crying, close your eyes. Don't let them help you. They'll only break you again. The blonde let his arms loosen a bit around the other boy, and he rested his chin on his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

_The sun one day shone very bright,_

_The moon slow in his depression,_

_They met mid-sky, eclipsed the light;_

_Moon relieved upon confession._

The tears flowed freely; Naruto felt the slender fingers hold on tighter to his sunny orange jacket. There was no need for words; he easily knew what the other was thinking. His own hands rubbed the redhead's scalp soothingly, feeling the wetness begin to soak through his black shirt after the jacket. Naruto gazed at the moon, half shadowed in the bluish-orange sunset in the sky. It was out early, it wasn't often that both sun and moon were so close like this. Gaara needed time to cry, everybody did. The loudest ninja ever to prosper knew that. He had to as well. And with a major happy and major sad factor both gone at once, the scales were still even. Nobody would notice their disappearance.

_Pent up bitterness left the timid moon,_

_The sun, aware, was glad,_

_Although they had to part quite soon,_

_The moon and sun's ballad._

Naruto felt the redhead gulp and stifle his remaining tears, and he ran his hand through the soft hair again. They didn't talk often, although Naruto clung to him as though he had. Maybe one day they'd be able to connect more than once or twice a year. As it stood, Naruto was still the village idiot and Gaara was the Kazekage of a faraway village. They both broke down. They both were isolated. They both were feared. They both needed compassion. Although they couldn't meet daily or, since Gaara's status change, yearly either, when the other did appear, there had to be comfort.

Naruto sighed and looked up as the sun and the moon grew closer in the blue abyss above t hem. The sky blacked out in eclipse as the mouth of the sun brushed the forehead of the moon, but before anyone could see, the universe shattered and was made anew.

_And all that was left was 'ai'._

--------------------

_Owari_

--------------------

Maaaaah... They're so cute... Everybody needs to cry, and nobody has more right to than Gaara. Even if he is a candidate for seme... or uke. I still don't know, even after writing that...

Happy late Valentines Day! Please review, I know it's repetitive, but I'm sure you know how it is! That little bluish button wants some love too!


End file.
